Changing Times
by Torie46
Summary: A Smallville/Dukes of Hazzard crossover. Jonathan Kent remembers his past as Bo Duke when his longlost daughter Sara shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Changing Times

I had read certain stories by other people and I liked Jonathan having a kid by Fused One and having amnesia by another while truly he is Bo Duke. So this is what-if he had a daughter, who is older than Clark and he can't remember her. This is in season two as is "Family Reunion Hazzard-Style."

Sara Duke looked around as she and her best friend Stacey walked the streets of Metropolis. The city was nothing like Hazzard. At eighteen Sara was slightly overwhelmed. Being a country girl and growing up on a farm all her life she had never seen anything as big as this. Even Atlanta wasn't this big.

If it wasn't for the archery tournament Sara would have scuttled back to Hazzard as fast as her motorcycle could carry her, but she had to do the tournament. The Dukes were known for their archery abilities. Uncle Jessie had told her often that before her father had left Hazzard he was on probation and since he couldn't touch a gun bows and arrows were the preferred choice.

Sara didn't like to think of her father that much. He had left when she was three and he had never come back. It had hurt worse because he had promised to come back. As far as Sara was concerned her father was dead.

Sara's mind came back to where she was as she looked up at "The Daily Planet." The newspaper even went to Hazzard. It was so big it was like looking at a giant. Sara felt like a small ant in this big world of Metropolis.

Sara and Stacey clutched their trophies as they walked to their motorcycles. If they wished to get to Wichita, Kansas tonight they had to leave now. Three hours into the trip Sara's bike started to die.

"Stacey, wait!" Sara shouted to her friend over the ignition of her bike, but to no use. Stacey couldn't hear her and soon Sara was left alone in the middle of no where.

"Oh great! Things can't possibly get any worse!" Sara ground out angrily as her bike conked out. Sara looked at her bike, wishing she had not said that and wondering where she would find gas in the middle of no where.

Sara then decided to walk. There had to be a farm somewhere out here. Sara pulled her two bags off her motorcycle and slung them over her shoulders. In one hour her feet were hurting, but she had to find a farm or a gas station, somewhere. 

Just when Sara thought she couldn't make it any more, she saw a yellow house in the distance. Through the haze of fatigue she was able to make out two words on a wooden plank over the driveway: KENT FARM. Sara felt tears of joy come to her eyes as she stumbled to the front door and passed out in exhaustion.

Clark Kent was doing his homework in the living room, trying not to smell his mother's heavenly muffins. By the look on his father's face he was trying hard not to do that either. By the looks of things they were losing.

Clark Kent felt as if everything in his life was perfect. Almost. He still wanted to be Lana Lang's boyfriend, but since Lana's boyfriend, Whitney had died, he wasn't pushing it.

Clark turned his attention back to his biology homework, ready to get back to work. His mother's scream from the kitchen shattered that.

"JONATHAN!" Martha's bloodcurdling scream caused both Clark and Jonathan to come running.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jonathan Kent asked, his face an expression of concern.

Martha moved from the open front door. A young girl with blonde hair was huddled on the porch. By the looks of things she had passed out. Jonathan gathered the young girl into his arms. He moved her to the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Who is she, Dad?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, Son. She can't be any more than seventeen or eighteen. I've never seen her before," Jonathan said, brushing strands of hair out of the girl's eyes.

"Lambs calling Shepard. Come in Shepard," the girl mumbled in her sleep.

Jonathan, Martha, and Clark stared at each other in confusion. Until the girl woke up they wouldn't know where she came from or who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sunshine woke Sara the next morning. Sara felt groggy as she looked at her surroundings. The room looked as if a boy lived in it. The bed she was on had a blue plaid comforter and red sheets. Yep, no girl she knew, unless that girl was a total tomboy would ever have these kind of sheets.

Sara pushed up on her elbows and painfully swung her feet around. As soon as her feet hit the floor she knew it was a mistake. Her feet were so sore it felt as if she were stepping on a hundred knife blades.

"Owww!" Sara whimpered softly, grabbing one of her feet. A large red blister was on that particular foot. Sara dreaded looking at her other foot, but she did. A blister was there also.

Sara's scrutiny of her feet was interrupted by her door opening softly. A beautiful woman with red hair came into her room, with a tray heaped with food.

"Hello. I'm glad to see that you are awake," the woman said, laying the tray on the night table next to Sara's bed.

"Where am I?" Sara asked, looking around confused.

"You don't remember? You collapsed on our porch last night. My name's Martha Kent," the woman introduced herself.

"Sara Duke," Sara said shyly. Sara didn't really like meeting new people. It was hard to tell if people liked her or not if they were meeting her for the first time.

"That's a pretty name. What were you doing out there by yourself, Sara?" Martha asked, sitting down next to the girl.

"I was in an archery tournament in Metropolis and I got separated from my best friend Stacey," Sara admitted, looking down at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"What about your parents? You can't be any more than seventeen," Martha said, pushing back strands of Sara's long blonde hair.

"My mother died when I was a baby and my father left when I was three. I don't know what happened to him," Sara said so softly that Martha had to strain to hear her.

At that moment a knock sounded on the door. "Martha, is she awake?" A man's voice came through the door, sounding vaguely familiar.

"Yes! I'll bring her down in a few minutes to talk with you, Jonathan! That's my husband, Jonathan," Martha volunteered. Sara nodded her head and silently let the woman help her get her favorite sweatshirt and jeans on. Since Sara couldn't wear her shoes she and Martha decided to forgo them.

Finally the two women were ready to go down the stairs. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Sara said as they made their way slowly down the stairs.

"You're welcome, Sara. And you are welcome to stay here as long as it takes your feet to heal," Martha said, rubbing Sara's back gently.

Before Sara could say anything else they were in the living room. A man with sandy-blond hair stood by the fireplace. He was tall and apparently liked wearing plaid. "Jonathan, she's ready for the talk," Martha said, causing the man to turn and look at them.

Sara gasped audibly as she looked at Jonathan Kent's strange, but familiar, face. He looked like her father! But that was impossible. The man's name was Jonathan Kent! Unless he was a look-alike. It felt as if all the blood drained out of her face and tears filled her eyes as she looked into Jonathan Kent's kind eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jonathan saw the girl's face go white as a sheet. She looked as if she were staring at a ghost. Her dark-blue eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked down at a spot on the wooden floor.

"Are you all right, Sara?" Martha asked, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder that was shaking.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sara said softly. She was blinking her eyes rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

Jonathan felt confused. Whatever it was the girl looked unhappy to see him. There was something vaguely familiar about her face, but he couldn't put it together. "What were you doing out here, young lady?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject.

"I was in Metropolis for an archery contest hosted by someone named Lionel Luthor. I got separated from my best friend on our way back home when my motorcycle died," Sara said, not meeting Jonathan's eyes.

"How old are you?" Martha asked.

"Eighteen," Sara said, raising her chin in a proud gesture.

"Your parents just let you go out on your own?" Jonathan asked, sounding like a concerned father.

'I don't have parents. My mother died when I was a baby and my father disappeared when I was three. I was raised by my father's uncle and cousins," Sara said.

"Where are you from?" A voice from the doorway asked. Sara turned to look at Clark as he came in.

"Hazzard. Hazzard, Georgia," Sara said, not realizing her words caused Jonathan to lose the color in his face.

Jonathan sank into a chair like a rock, unable to pry his eyes away from Sara. Sara, his daughter. Only Martha could see the pain on Jonathan's face.

"Clark, why don't you and Sara go visit "The Talon?" Martha suggested by way of making them leave.

"Sure. Come on, Sara. I'd like you to meet my friends Lana, Pete, Chloe, and Lex," Clark said, opening the front door.

"Let me go find my boots," Sara said, limping up the stairs, unaware that Jonathan was watching her go.

As soon as Clark and Sara left Martha turned to her husband. "Jonathan?" Martha asked, stooping and taking her husband's callused hands in hers.

"Martha, I didn't know," Jonathan said, by way of apology.

"Didn't know what?" Martha asked, alarmed by her husband's behavior.

"When I met you I was in a terrible car accident. When I woke up I didn't remember who I was. I couldn't even remember my baby girl... Sara," Jonathan said, watching Martha's expression turn from alarmed to shocked.

"Jonathan, she's your-" Martha couldn't finish the statement as the tears spilled over on her cheeks.

"Oh, Darlin' I'm so sorry. I would have told you if I could remember," Jonathan said, enfolding Martha in a tight hug.

"Jonathan, what is your name?" Martha asked, raising her head from Jonathan's chest.

Jonathan smiled faintly. "Beauregard. Bo Duke," Jonathan said, stroking his wife's tear-stained cheeks.

"How are you going to tell Sara about you?" Martha asked a few minutes later when she had calmed down.

"I don't know. She may not take it well. For all I know my daughter thinks I abandoned her. I never wanted her to think that her father never kept his promises," Jonathan said, walking over to the window.

"Jonathan, deep down Sara has to know that you love her. You would have come for her if you hadn't had your accident," Martha stated, following him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Martha Kent?" Jonathan asked, stroking his wife's auburn hair.

"Every day," Martha asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Well I do. This is going to be hard on all of us," Jonathan said wearily.

"I know," Martha said.

"I might need help when I tell Sara. Also how are we going to tell Clark about his sister?" Jonathan asked confused.

"We'll figure out a way. It might help if you call up your uncle and cousins that Sara has been living with," Martha said, husband and wife walking to the kitchen.

"Luke wasn't exactly happy that I left Hazzard. He may beat me up when he gets here," Jonathan said, w worried expression in his eyes.

"Jonathan, they'll understand that you had amnesia. What's important now is that you want to make amends," Martha said, a look of annoyance crossing her face.

Jonathan knew his wife was right, but right now it felt as if it was going to be easier said than done concerning his baby girl and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing times-Chapter4

The sounds of the screen door opening got Jonathan and Martha's attention. Sara had a cup in her hand of what appeared to be coffee. Jonathan looked slightly perplexed. His daughter was old enough to drink coffee now? Well, then again, she might be old enough. She was after all eighteen.

As Jonathan looked at her he started recognizing certain features that had carried over from when she was three. She had his hair and blue eyes; her mother's fine cheekbones; the shape of Daisy's hands; and his mother's smile. His daughter definitely looked more like his side of the family than her mother's side.

"Dad, Sara just told me that she won an archery tournament in Metropolis," Clark said excitedly.

"Really? Are you any good, Sara?" Jonathan asked, impressed that his daughter also inherited the Duke family sport.

"Yes, Mr. Kent. My uncles told me that my father was an excellent archer. He was on probation and since he couldn't touch a gun archery was the family sport. I asked my Uncle Luke to give me archery lessons when I was five. I've been doing it since," Sara said, half-wondering why she was giving out so much information about herself.

Jonathan felt his jaw tense at his daughter calling him "Mr. Kent." She had to know that she was talking to her father. She had to be aware. He hadn't changed that much since he last saw her.

"I'm going upstairs. I need to change out of these boots. My feet still feel like I'm stepping on knife blades," Sara said, making her way upstairs.

Jonathan watched her go. Now was the time to tell his son about Sara. He hoped Clark would take it as well as Martha.

"Clark, sit down, Son," Jonathan said, indicating the chair next to him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Clark asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's about Sara," Jonathan said, not sure how to tell Clark this important piece of news.

"What about her, Dad? Are you worried that she might find out my secret?" Clark asked.

"Clark, when I was young, about four years before I met your mother I fell in love with another woman. We had a baby," Jonathan said, looking down into his coffee mug.

"What?" Clark asked, surprised.

"Clark, that baby was Sara," Martha said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"What? Why isn't she here, Dad?" Clark asked, his confusion obvious.

"I left Hazzard when she was three. I promised her that I would come back for her, but I was in a car accident and got amnesia. I couldn't remember that my name was Bo Duke or that I had a baby that I promised to get," Jonathan said, hoping that his son would understand.

"Do you think Sara knows?" Clark asked his father.

"I don't know. I'm going to tell her today, but she might be angry with me. I've asked your mother to be there with me. Will you help us tell her, Son?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, Dad. But she might understand if you told her that you had amnesia," Clark said, trying to sound supportive.

"You don't know the Duke temper, Son. Knowing your sister she's going to be angry," Jonathan said wearily.

'I think she'll get over it, Jonathan. Once she realizes that you're her father and you love her she'll want you in her life again," Martha said. At that moment Sara clattered down the stairs, wearing a pair of Clark's fuzzy socks that Martha gave her.

"So are we going to call Uncle Jessie?" Sara asked, sitting down across from Jonathan.

"Yes, but there's something I need to talk to you about, Sara," Jonathan said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Okay. I didn't leave anything on the stairs, did I?" Sara asked, pensively playing with a bracelet on her wrist. Jonathan froze as he looked at the jewelry. He had given that bracelet to Sara's mother, Amanda, when they were dating. Amanda had said that the turquoise beads were the colors of his eyes. Jonathan gripped her wrist and looked at the bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" Jonathan asked gravely.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her a long time ago," Sara said, looking down at her bracelet.

Jonathan reached into the pocket of his plaid shirt and laid a picture down in front of Sara. If his daughter recognized the picture she would be able to tell who he was.

"Do you recognize this, Sara?" Jonathan asked. Sara picked up the picture. His daughter looked at the picture and then looked at him. It took all of five seconds for her eyes to widen in shock.

"Daddy?" Sara asked softly, sounding like the small three-year-old that he had left.

Jonathan nodded, tears in his eyes. Sara's face went completely pale as her blue eyes locked with her father's blue eyes. Jonathan stood and wrapped his arms around Sara, hugging her tight. It only took Jonathan a few seconds to realize that Sara was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara sat on the barn fence, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall. When she came to Metropolis she didn't think finding her absent father was going to happen. Bo Duke hadn't even entered her mind. Why did he have to show up now? Especially when she didn't even want any other father except Uncle Luke or Uncle Jessie?

"I'm sorry that Dad hurt you, Sara," Clark's voice came up behind her. Sara whirled around to look at her half-brother.

"How long have you been standing there, Clark?" Sara asked, furiously wiping her cheeks.

"Not long," Clark said, sitting down next to her.

"Are you angry at him, Clark?" Sara asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Not really. I understand. Dad had amnesia. It wasn't his fault. He would have come and got you if he could," Clark said, touching his sister's shoulder.

"I'm not as mad about that. I'm angry because he left me anyway. Why, if he ever loved me, did he?" Sara asked, fresh tears falling down her face.

"I don't know, Sara. If you ask him he could tell you why. Do you want me to go get him? He's on the back forty," Clark volunteered.

"Okay," Sara said sniffling. It seemed like being here on her father's land made her feel like a three-year-old again. As much as she tried to hide it, she sometimes did miss her father.

"Clark said you wanted to talk with me," her father's voice came from beside her 15 minutes later.

Sara turned and looked at him. Her father's blue eyes were kind and gentle. She didn't see much of the same man that had left Hazzard when she was three. Her father had the knacky way of making her laugh and Uncle Luke always accused him of being immature. Apparently amnesia had cured her father of his immature streak.

Bo Duke climbed on the fence and sat next to her. "What did you want to talk with me about, Sara?" Bo asked softly.

"It was a little easier saying it to Clark," Sara muttered under her breath. She found herself wondering if he would get angry at her question.

"I promise I won't get angry if you ask," Bo said softly as if he could read her mind.

Sara blew out her breath. She'd just have to take his word for that. "Did you ever love me?" Sara asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

Jonathan felt a flash of pain enter his chest. His daughter doubted his love for her! One look at her blue eyes and he could see the pain in them. Jonathan took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tight, rubbing her back gently. He used to rub her back when she was crying as a little girl. He wondered if it still was a comfort to her.

"Sara, I never meant to have amnesia. I was going to come for you as soon as I settled somewhere. I wanted you with me because I love you," Jonathan said, hearing his daughter's soft sobs.

Sara raised her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "If you love me, then why did you leave me to begin with?" Sara hissed sharply.

Jonathan felt his stomach writhe at the question that she definitely had the right to ask. "I thought at the time that me and you needed a better life than Hazard had to offer. Now I wonder if I made a mistake in leaving you there. I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you. But, Sweetheart, I want to be your daddy again. Will you give me a chance? Jonathan asked.

"Can I think about it?" Sara asked, sounding less angry.

"Of course," Jonathan said, feeling like crying himself. He wondered what Sara would decide. He was right though. His daughter's coming would be hard on the family. Right now her father was a stranger to her as she was a stranger to him. He just hoped she made her decision soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Sara sat quietly at the table, eating Martha's meal of grilled peppers. She didn't really like grilled peppers, but the last thing she wanted to do was insult her father's wife. Her father was being pretty forgiving of her right now for being angry at him, but if she insulted Martha's cooking the fat would really be on the fire.

"So, Sara, what do you like to do in Hazzard?" Martha asked, in an attempt to be friendly.

"Outrace Rosco and Cletus," Sara said cryptically.

"Huh?" Clark asked, confused.

"It's a great pastime in Hazzard, Son. Most of us get our entertainment outracing one Rosco P. Coltrane and Cletus Hogg, Boss J.D. Hogg's nephew," Jonathan explained, saving Sara from answering.

"J.D. Hogg's no longer the county commissioner. He died about 10 years ago. We have a new boss," Sara said, correcting her father.

"Oh. Then who's the new boss?" Jonathan asked.

"Hughie Hogg. I got probation on account of that little weasel," Sara said, her eyes looking angry.

"Probation?" Martha asked, her eyes widening.

"Not to worry, Ma'am. Hughie said I was runnin' shine when I wasn't. Uncle Jessie pleaded with the revenuers and they said I would have to have two years probation. The only reason I'm here is because I got a 'get out of jail free' card. Once I get back to Hazzard my probation is back in effect," Sara said, using the slightly bored voice. It was as if she were jaded with the whole probation thing.

"What's runnin' shine?" Clark wanted to know.

" 'Shine is moonshine whiskey, Clark. Everyone in Hazzard makes it. Everyone that is, except Uncle Jessie. Me and your sister are a lot alike in someways. When I was sixteen I was put on probation for runnin' shine. Uncle Jessie made a deal with the government that he'd never make the stuff again. Also probation means that we can't cross the state line without written permission," Jonathan explained.

"Not crossing the state line doesn't mean I don't violate my probation. I still cross it sometimes," Sara said, putting her napkin on her empty plate.

"You break your probation?" Clark asked slightly surprised.

"Don't look so surprised, little brother. In Hazzard, as crooked as the law is, sometimes you have to. I do it to help my friends," Sara said, standing up and picking up her empty plate.

Sara moved around the table picking up other dishes. "Sara, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"Helping clear the table?" Sara said, it sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that," Martha said, taking the plates from Sara's hands.

"I don't mind. I would like something to do," Sara said.

"I'll do it. You're a guest and guests don't help wash the dishes. Why don't you let your father and Clark play Monopoly with you?" Martha suggested, putting the dishes on the counter.

"I don't know how to play Monopoly," Sara said, sounding confused.

"Come with us. We'll teach you in no time," Jonathan said, grabbing his daughter's wrist and taking her to the living room.

"I'll go get the game, Dad," Clark said, running off.

Sara sat beside a coffee table, waiting for Clark. She hoped her father was right and it was easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Sara was out in the barn pitching hay from one of the lofts. She had to do this chore without her father's or Martha's knowledge. They were still treating her like she was a guest and if she read any more books she was going to scream!

Sara wiped her sweaty forehead with the sleeve of her Dixie outfitters' shirt. It was one of her favorites. She had bought the shirt when she was sixteen and had washed it so much the Dixie flag and the puppy with the boar was faded. Sara was so busy with her work she didn't hear the door to the barn open.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Her father's voice came up to her.

Sara looked down at Bo. He looked slightly upset. "I'm giving you a hand with the farm chores. You got a problem with that?" Sara asked, blowing a strand of sweaty blonde hair out of her eyes. She always braided her hair, but some hair always escaped from the braid.

"Yes! Martha explained it all last night. As long as you are our guest you don't have to do this," Bo said, taking the pitchfork from her.

"Does that mean you're going to start treating Clark like a guest and do the chores yourself?" Sara blurted out before she could stop herself. By the look on Bo's face she had gone too far.

"That's enough! Go into the house!" Bo ordered with deadly calm.

"Sure, Dad. Anything you say, Dad," Sara said, putting extra sarcasm on the word "Dad."

Bo's face was scarlet red with anger. He looked as if he were going to paddle her. Sara whirled around and thundered down the loft steps. She turned back to look at him. "Just remember this. I'll be gone in a few days and you can go back to being Jonathan Kent to your heart's desire," Sara said, her voice shaking slightly. She ran towards the house and up toward Clark's room. Clark had insisted that his sister take his room while he slept on the couch. She collapsed on the bed, trying not to let herself cry.

Jonathan watched his daughter storm off to the house. He really handled this really well. Sara was as mad at him as he was at her for backtalking him. Jonathan also felt kind of amused too. Sara had gotten his temper as well. Amanda always looked as if she was afraid of her husband's temper, but Sara was different.

He didn't know if he and Sara would be at each other's throats until Uncle Jessie or Luke arrived. He figured it was all up to her.

Jonathan came into the house while Martha was busy cooking dinner. "Jonathan, what did you say to Sara that got her so mad? She looked as if smoke was coming out of her ears," Martha said as soon as she saw her husband.

"I'm more used to raisin' boys than girls," Jonathan said wearily. He sat down at the counter and buried his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Martha asked again, sitting down next to Jonathan and taking his large, callused hands in hers.

"I just think having a daughter was easier when she was three. She had my temper, but it looks as if it's gotten worse with age. I got into an argument with her and it was like I was seeing myself at eighteen. I don't know how Uncle Jessie and Luke put up with me at times," Jonathan said, blowing out his breath in frustration.

"Really?" Martha asked surprised.

"Don't look so surprised, Sweetheart. Sara's a regular spitfire when you rile her. I feel sorry for Uncle Jessie and Luke. I guess I just thought she'd be more like Amanda than me. I don't know how Luke and Uncle Jessie handled her," Jonathan said, running his hands through his sandy-colored hair.

"For one thing they didn't try," Sara's voice, sounding upset, entered the conversation.

Jonathan whirled around and looked at his daughter. A deep frown was on her face and she had folded her arms over her chest. If it wasn't so terrible it would be funny! Of course Martha saw the humor right away.

"Jonathan, you're right! She looks just like you!" Martha said, starting to laugh.

"It's not that funny, Martha," Jonathan retorted, fighting the urge to laugh at the cross expression on his daughter's face. No point in making her madder at him then she already was.

"If the two of you are going to talk about me, invite me in the room, please!" Sara snapped.

Martha looked as if she were going to keel over from laughter. "I'm sorry, Sara. She was just asking what I said to get you madder than an old wet hen," Jonathan said apologetically.

Sara blew out her breath and sat down across from Jonathan and Martha. "In answer to your question Uncle Luke and Uncle Jessie didn't even try when they found out I had your temper. They both just threw up their hands and gave up. Uncle Luke said it was like another Bo Duke lived in the house," Sara said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a glass. She filled it with water from the tap and started to drink it.

Jonathan shook his head, unbelieving. He was still wondering how he was going to call Uncle Jessie and say Sara was down here. He hadn't the nerve to call them yet. At this point even Sara didn't know that he hadn't called them yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Sara sat reading a book when Clark and his friends, Chloe and Pete, entered the house.

"Hey, Sara, can you sing?" Pete blurted out before Sara could say hello.

"Hello, Pete, Chloe, nice to see you too. And no, I can't sing," Sara said. Jonathan came into the living room just in time to hear his daughter's remark.

"You call yourself a Duke and you can't sing?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"Nope. I may have gotten your good looks, Father dear, but not your vocal cords," Sara said sarcastically.

By the look on Jonathan Kent's face he didn't look all that annoyed over her sarcasm. In fact he looked kind of amused.

"Why do you ask, Pete?" Jonathan asked, turning to look at his son's best friend.

"Tonight's Talent Night at the Talon and Clark told me what you said about the Duke family being talented vocally," Pete said.

"Well, Pete, I can't sing. I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. If there was a guitar here that might be different. I can actually play the guitar," Sara said, picking up her book and placing a bookmark in it.

"Lana might accept that. If we found a guitar for you then would you do it?" Chloe asked perkily.

"Sure. If you guys can find me one," Sara said, sitting back down.

"I know where we can get one. Lex probably has one," Clark said as he walked out the door with Pete and Chloe.

Jonathan sat down across from his daughter. "I guess I'm stuck. Too bad Uncle Jessie and Uncle Luke aren't here to hear me play. They like my guitar-playing. They said the way I play is like you," Sara said, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Really? Do you mind if I come and watch you play?" Jonathan asked.

"Nope. I play better when I have an audience. I can play any country music tune on my guitar," Sara said, picking up her book again.

Jonathan watched her read the book for a few minutes. Sara was acting friendlier towards him, but she still wouldn't call him "Dad." It was as if Uncle Jessie and Luke were more her fathers than he was. He didn't know how to deal with this. Martha told him to be patient. Sara would want him when she was ready, but Jonathan wished she was ready now. He got up and went to the kitchen, picking up the telephone. Now was the time to swallow his pride and call Uncle Jessie.

"So I don't know what happened to Sara, Uncle Jessie," Stacey said, looking at her best friend's uncle remorsefully.

"You promised you wouldn't leave her, Stacey!" Sara's Uncle Luke exploded, his eyes like pokers.

"I'm sorry. It was getting dark. She doesn't exactly have headlights on that motorcycle of hers," Stacey said, rather testily. Stacey didn't exactly like Luke Duke. He was hot-tempered. How Sara got along with him was beyond her.

Stacey had spent a day or two looking around Topeka, Kansas for her friend. When she didn't find her she had headed back to Hazzard. She would have looked longer, but her probation wouldn't have allowed. She and Sara had gotten their probations for exactly the same crime and if she didn't get back to Hazzard she would have been dead.

Before Luke answered the telephone rang. Uncle Jessie picked up the phone. "Hello?" Uncle Jessie asked. All Jessie heard was a light breathing on the other end.

"May I help you?" Jessie said, hoping that whoever was on the end of the line was Sara.

"Hello?" A nervous, but familiar voice asked.

"Who is this?" Uncle Jessie asked gruffly.

"Uncle Jessie... it's.. me... Bo," the other voice on the line said, putting gaps in his sentence.

Jessie felt the blood drain out of his face. His nephew Bo? Sara's Daddy? Jessie hadn't heard a word from Bo in fifteen years. Bo had promised to come for Sara and stay in touch with his family, but he had done neither one.

"Whaddya want, Bo?" Jessie asked, gruffly.

"Uncle Jessie, Sara's here if you're worried about her," Bo said, his voice sounding stronger.

Luke grasped the receiver out of Jessie's hand. He had heard every word Bo had said. "Where's here, Bo?" Luke asked angrily.

"On my farm in Smallville, Kansas. She came on my property two days ago. I...I didn't know who she was," Bo said stammering over the last part.

"How could you not know your own daughter?" Luke yelled, his anger spilling over.

"I deserve that. I just didn't. I had amnesia. It wasn't until the day after that I recognized her. I thought my name was Jonathan Kent," Bo said.

"Bo, how's Sara? Does she know about you?" Luke asked, not sounding angry.

"She's fine. She's trying to forgive me. She's nothing like Amanda that's for sure," Bo said, making an attempt at humor.

"Bo, I'm coming down there. If we don't get her back to Hazzard she'll violate her probation," Luke said firmly.

"She told me about that. It's gonna take you two days to get here," Bo worried.

"I know. What's your address?" Luke wanted to know.

"I live outside Smallville on Hickory Lane. If you can't find the street sign look for my farm. It has the name "KENT" over the driveway," Bo said.

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can, Bo," Luke said, hanging up the phone.

"So where is she, Luke?" Uncle Jessie asked as soon as Luke disconnected.

"Smallville, Kansas. It shouldn't take long to find it," Luke said, walking towards his room.

"I'm gonna call Daisy, Enos, and Cooter. They might want to see Bo too. And they're awfully worried about Sara," Jessie said, walking towards his room.

"What about me?" Stacey asked.

Both men stopped and looked at her. "See if you can get Enos to talk to Hughie about extendin' Sara's leave. If she's not back in two days, she could get arrested," Jessie said, walking Stacey to the door.

"Okay," Stacey said, jumping on her motorcycle and riding away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

**A/N: this is the reunion between the Dukes and the Kents' or between one member of the Duke family meeting the Kents' first.**

Two days later Sara was helping Clark feed the cows. Since her father wasn't supposed to know that she was helping Clark with the chores they had to wait until he was on the back-forty. Considering that it was Saturday he would be far enough where he couldn't see her helping Clark with the chores.

Sara stood in front of a small fawn with large brown eyes. She watched with fascination as the small cow ate greedily.

"She's so cute!" Sara exclaimed, stroking the calf's rough head.

"I take it you like cows?" Clark asked.

"Sort of. On my Uncle Jessie's farm we don't have a lot of animals like this. At least you don't have Francine the mule," Sara said, patting the calf's head.

Clark looked slightly confused. Before he could say anything an orange car with the Dixie flag painted on the roof came speeding into the Kent farmyard. A dark-haired man exited the window. 

"Uncle Luke!!!" Sara yelled, running into the man's arms like a shot.

The man pulled Sara's face from his shoulder and looked into her dark-blue eyes. "Are you all right, Sara?" Luke Duke asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Uncle Luke. I was just helping my brother feed the cows," Sara said, indicating Clark.

Luke looked at the dark-haired boy behind her. "You're Bo's son?" Luke questioned as they both shook hands.

"Yeah," Clark said, liking his father's cousin. His father had said that Luke was short-tempered. Clark saw nothing of what his father said in him.

"Where's Bo?" Luke asked, looking around.

"Out on the back-forty, Uncle Luke. He doesn't even know that I'm helping Clark with the chores. If I read another book I'm going to scream," Sara said with thin amusement.

The tree went to the iron fence and watched the tractor. It chugged along slowly; the driver barely perceptible. The only way to tell it was Jonathan was that the driver had sandy-colored hair.

"Uncle Luke, are you still mad at him?" Sara asked, standing next to her uncle.

"Are you?" Luke asked, evading the question, his eyes on the tractor.

"I don't know. I'm confused, Uncle Luke. He says that he loves me, but I don't see any love in him leaving me. I wish you were my dad," Sara said, saying the words that she couldn't say to Jonathan.

Luke and Clark looked at each other worriedly. As soon as one of them got the chance they were going to tell Jonathan what she had just said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jonathan froze as he saw his cousin standing next to Clark and Sara. After all these years Luke still looked like Jonathan had remembered him. Of course there were wrinkles and Luke's hairline was receding, but that didn't matter.

Jonathan pulled the tractor to a stop when he reached the barn. He got down from the seat nervously and walked over to his cousin. "Hello, Luke," Jonathan said pensively.

"Hello, Bo," Luke said shortly, a serious frown on his face.

Jonathan noticed how Clark and Sara looked at the both of them, their eyebrows raised. They just wanted to see if Luke and Jonathan would yell at each other. But it was Sara who would get yelled at.

"When were you going to call and ask me to come and get you, Sara Amanda Duke?" Luke asked, whirling to look at Sara with a harsh glare.

Sara gulped visibly and looked at Clark with a rueful look. "It's never a good sign when I hear all three of my names. Uncle Luke, it wasn't exactly my fault. I didn't feel right about making a long distance call on someone else's phone and if you had let me drive "The General" I wouldn't have broken down," Sara said, her voice getting upset.

"You know why I don't let you drive "The General," Luke said.

"I know why. You have this unreasonable paranoia that I'm going to crash. Here's a news flash, Uncle Luke. I actually do know how to be careful," Sara said, blowing out her hair with her breath.

"She's too much like you, Cousin," Luke said, shaking his head as he looked at Jonathan.

"I noticed that already. It's like seeing myself at 18 again," Jonathan said, watching his daughter and son walk over to "The General.

"Shocking, isn't it? You missed a lot when you left her," Luke said, getting to the heart of everything.

"I know. I never planned to leave her with you like I did. I was going to come back and get her. Like I told her, I felt there was a life outside of Hazzard for both of us. Luke, when did you give her Amanda's bracelet?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject.

"When she was about 5 or 6. Have you noticed that she never takes it off?" Luke asked.

"I noticed that. That was one of the first things I remembered," Jonathan said.

"Bo, do you still love Amanda?" Luke asked. Jonathan felt pain enter his heart at the thought. When Amanda died he had thought he would never love anyone quite like her, but Martha Clark coming into his life had proved that wrong.

I have married since I left. I think I'll always love Amanda because of Sara, but not like I love Martha. Just because I've met and married someone new doesn't mean I love Amanda less. Amanda would have understood. She would have wanted me to find someone to share my life with," Jonathan said, trying to control his voice from trembling.

Luke and Jonathan continued their talk, while Sara and Clark talked about "The General" and life in Hazzard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Martha Kent pulled into the driveway, her eyes and mouth widening at the orange stockcar in front of her. Jonathan was talking to a dark-haired man by the fence and Clark and Sara were sitting on the hood of the orange car, talking.

Martha stopped the car. Jonathan came toward her and opened her door for her. "Martha, I want you to meet my cousin, Luke," Jonathan said, as he led Martha to Luke.

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you," Martha said as she and Luke shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. How did you and Bo meet?" Luke asked, making an effort to be polite. He wasn't mad at her. So he had no reason to act angry.

"Jonathan and myself were taking an accounting class at Met U. I was the class note taker and I forgot my notes. He was gracious enough to give me his notes," Martha said.

"You went to college, Cousin?" Luke asked amused. Martha remembered that Jonathan had said that after high school he had never wanted to go to college and when he met and married Amanda he had no reason to go either.

"I was Jonathan Kent then. I didn't know that I had decided never to go," Jonathan said dryly.

Sara came over to them, with an angelic look on her face. "Uncle Luke, can I go for a drive in "The General?" Sara asked sweetly.

"Sara, you know my answer to that. No!" Luke said, with an annoyed voice.

"Pretty please! I promise I won't jump across lakes, houses, trains, and grain silos," Sara begged.

"Grain silos?" Martha asked confused.

"Yes, Mrs. Kent. Aunt Daisy told me that my father used to jump across the craziest things in Hazzard," Sara said, looking pointedly at Jonathan.

"Sara, you are not your father," Luke said, trying hard not to laugh.

"That's funny. I remember that once you told me that I'm so much like my father it frightens you," Sara said, a saucy grin on her face.

"She has me there, Bo," Luke said, looking at Jonathan, who was grinning in spite of himself.

"Anyway I don't need your permission to drive, Uncle Luke," Sara said.

"Is that so?" Luke said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Uh-uh. I'm a Duke. Since when do I need your keys to start a car?" Sara said, sprinting over to "The General and entering it effortlessly through the window.

"Sara, wait! Uncle Jessie's going to be here in two hours," Luke said, running to the window.

"I'll be back in two hours. I promise," Sara said over the roar of the engine.

She pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. Luke looked at Jonathan and Martha, looking confused.

"Like I said, she's so much like you it's frightening," Luke said, ruefully.

"She'll be all right, Luke. Smallville's nothing like Hazzard," Jonathan said, trying to reassure his cousin.

"That's not exactly what he meant, Dad. When you were on the back-forty Sara said that she wished Uncle Luke was her father instead of you," Clark said, reluctantly joining the conversation.

Jonathan's eyes filled with tears. He was happy to have his daughter in his life again. He just hadn't taken it into account that Sara was that mad at him. Martha wrapped her arms around Jonathan's shoulders and held him as he cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Sara was having the time of her life behind the wheel of "The General." When she was fifteen her Uncle Enos had taught her how to drive his SUV. After getting her permit, driver's license, and motorcycle license Uncle Luke had forbidden her to drive, but it felt wonderful just to drive without an adult's permission.

She also wanted to get away from her father. Her feelings about him were mixed up and she wanted to sort them out. She knew she didn't really mean what she had said to Clark and Uncle Luke about wishing Luke was her father, but she still felt angry that Bo Duke would abandon her after he left.

He had promised to come for her and he didn't. At that thought tears of self-pity crowded her eyes. She pulled over, killing the engine. Sara rested her head against the steering wheel and cried as if her heart would break.

Jonathan had stopped crying by the time the cars pulled into the driveway. An old man in faded overalls and a red baseball cap got slowly out of his white pickup truck. Luke had said that Uncle Jessie was suffering from rheumatism, but it didn't stop Uncle Jessie's personality. 

Daisy, Enos, and Cooter were in the SUV. "Bo!" Daisy squealed as she caught sight of him.

Daisy ran like a whirlwind towards her cousin and hugged him tight. "Daisy," Jonathan said. That was all Jonathan could say. He felt as if he were choking with happiness at seeing his family again.

"Bo, you look different," Daisy observed, looking at her cousin's face and touching his short-cropped hair.

"Martha talked me into cutting my hair after we got married. I liked how it looked so I kept doin' it," Jonathan said, running his hand over the back of his head.

Uncle Jessie walked over to him, a grim look on his face. It was the same look that he got when He was going to spank Bo when he was little. Jonathan cringed slightly, feeling as if he was five years old again. "Uncle Jessie, I'm sorry," Jonathan said softly.

A huge grin spread across his uncle's face and he took Jonathan into his arms and hugged him tight. It was the same kind of hug that he had given him when Jonathan was a young boy and had lost his father and mother.

"How ya doin,' Boy?" Uncle Jessie asked, using his familiar nickname for Jonathan. Just now Jonathan realized how much he had missed hearing it.

"Just fine, Uncle Jessie. But I am sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I meant to come back and get my daughter," Jonathan tried to explain.

"Now, Bo, I forgave ya a long time ago. Are ya going ta introduce me to your wife and son now?" Uncle Jessie asked in the tone Jonathan knew not to argue with.

"Yes Sir. Uncle Jessie, this is my wife, Martha, and my son, Clark," Jonathan said, turning to his wife and son.

Martha came shyly over to Uncle Jessie. "Welcome to our farm, Mr. Duke," Martha said, her face turning slightly red.

Uncle Jessie smiled kindly. "Martha, everyone just calls me Uncle Jessie," Jessie said, trying to be kind.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Uncle Jessie," Martha apologized.

"How long have you been married to Bo?" Daisy wanted to know.

"I met Jonathan in college and we married about a year after he left Hazzard," Martha said, forgetting to call Jonathan Bo.

"Jonathan?" Uncle Jessie asked, looking at his nephew confused.

"When I came here I didn't know who I was. I was in an accident and lost my memory. The man who found me was named Hiram Kent and he gave me the name Jonathan Kent. Now after remembering my name and telling Martha that my name's Bo, she still wants to call me Jonathan," Jonathan said, taking a deep breath after that long explanation.

Martha walked over and smacked him in his arm. "That's the name I've called you since I've met you. That's what I'm used to, Jonathan Kent," Martha said teasingly.

"I can't argue with her, Uncle Jessie," Jonathan said, trying not to laugh.

"Of course not. You'd lose, Bo," Uncle Jessie said, looking amused.

After a laugh Martha went into the kitchen, followed by Daisy, to prepare lunch. Jonathan and Clark stayed outside talking. Jonathan was happy that his uncle and the others had forgiven him. Now if only his baby girl would. It hurt that she was angry with him. Jonathan only prayed that she wouldn't be upset for long.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was nine o'clock at night. Jonathan kept checking his watch, hoping that it was wrong, but it wasn't. Sara had promised to be back at the farm in two hours, but that was nearly five hours ago. He almost considered pulling Clark aside and asking him to look around Smallville for Sara.

But to do that would require explanations of what Clark was doing. As much as Jonathan loved his family he couldn't risk Clark's secret. He knew that they would all keep Clark's secret, but he knew how much of a burden it was for Clark's friend, Pete. He wouldn't wish the burden of Clark's secret on anybody.

Jonathan pulled back the sleeve to his plaid shirt and looked at his watch again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried, Jonathan," Martha said, interrupting her conversation with Daisy.

Jonathan smiled. In all the years from being married to Martha he couldn't hide worry over one of his kids from her. "Sara said she'd be here to meet Uncle Jessie and the others," Jonathan said.

"Bo, I'm sure she's all right. She's a Duke. She knows how to take care of herself," Luke said, trying to hide the worry in his voice that Jonathan saw in his eyes.

A knock on the door caused all of them to jump visibly. Jonathan walked over to the door, taking a deep breath to calm his shattered nerves. His friend Ethan stood behind the door, worry etched on his face.

"Ethan, what are you doing here? Come in," Jonathan said, standing aside as his friend came into the house.

"Jonathan, that girl you have staying with you... something terrible has happened," Ethan said, hesitating slightly.

"Sara? What happened to her, Sherriff?" Uncle Jessie asked, the concern evident on his face.

"She was in a car accident awhile ago. Fortunately Lana Lang said she was staying with you, Jonathan," Ethan said flatly.

Jonathan felt all the blood drain from his face. A car accident! It was feeling like a repeat of what happened to him after he left Hazzard. "Is she all right, Ethan?" Jonathan asked, blinking his eyes furiously, trying not to cry.

"The doctors don't know yet. They said she's in a coma and they won't know until she wakes up. I'm sorry, Jonathan," Ethan said abruptly.

"Thanks, Ethan," Jonathan said, as his friend walked out the door.

Jonathan felt his hands shake as he closed the door. "Jonathan?" Martha asked, touching her husband's shoulder.

"I have to get to the hospital. I have to make sure that Sara's all right," Jonathan said, his voice shaking slightly.

"We're coming with ya, Bo. We love Sara as much as you do," Uncle Jessie said. Jonathan gave his uncle a grateful look as they all left the farmhouse. All the way there Jonathan's mind was on Sara.

He remembered the night she was born. The doctors had told Amanda and himself that it was a high-risk pregnancy that would kill either Amanda or Sara. They tried to get Amanda to do a cesarean, but she refused. She said that God would protect her and their baby if it was his will.

Amanda was born on May 15th at five pounds 7 ounces. Amanda had held the baby once before dying. Jonathan had sworn that he would protect their daughter. I've done a great job. She's lying in a hospital bed because I didn't stop her, Jonathan thought sarcastically as he pulled up in front of the Smallville Medical Center.

Jonathan all but ran to the receptionist's desk, the urgency to see how his daughter was evident in his blue eyes. At the desk was Evelyn Morrissey. "Evelyn, what room is Sara Duke in," Jonathan asked abruptly.

Evelyn's eyes widened at how Jonathan Kent barked out that question. She didn't even think to argue that visiting hours were almost over. "Down that way, Mr. Kent. Fifth door on the left," Evelyn said.

Jonathan ran all the way down the corridor and walked into the room. A bunch of machines were around the bed. Jonathan's eyes went from the machines to the prone figure lying on the bed. Sara looked as pale as the white hospital gown she wore. That made the hideous bruise on her face even more ghastly. Her eyes were closed, but from the heart machine and the sound of her breathing she was alive.

Jonathan sat down in the chair across from her and took one of his daughter's hands in his. There were cuts and bruises all over it and Jonathan hoped that holding her hand wasn't hurting her. He pressed her hand against his face, kissing it gently. The tears that he had felt since Ethan's news spilled over onto her hand. The rest of the family came in without Jonathan's knowing it. They just stood there, watching him cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long. I have a lot of stories I want to catch up on. (Star Wars and Batman Begins and two other stories I am cowriting with someone else for Dukes of Hazzard. I'm sorry for the delay.**

Sara felt her head throb in pain as she tried to open her eyes. But it felt as if her eyes hurt so bad they were going to fall out of her head. She heard voices jabbering so loudly that Sara wanted to tell them to be quiet. She just didn't know who was talking so loudly and why it was so close to her ear. 

Finally one of the voices made since. "We've only been able to determine that she fractured her left wrist. We won't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up," a deep voice said to someone.

"How long will she be in this condition?" another voice full of worry and concern asked. It was a vaguely familiar voice.

"We don't know, Jonathan. Sometimes coma's don't last long. Other times it can last months or years," the deep voice said. Now Sara realized that the deep voice had to have been a doctor. Sara forced her eyelids open. She just had to prove that this coma wouldn't last long.

Unfortunately opening her eyes was a big mistake. A bright light caused excruciating pain. It hurt so bad all Sara could do was cry out. The conversation halted as everyone looked at her.

"Sara?" The man named Jonathan asked, reaching out and holding her hand gently in his large rough one.

"What happened?" Sara asked, confused.

"Miss Duke, you were in a car accident last night. How do you feel?" The doctor with the deep voice asked. He was a stocky black man with a salt-and-pepper beard.

"My head hurts," Sara said groggily.

"Head injuries are common in car accidents," the doctor said.

Sara turned to look at Jonathan. She knew him from somewhere. She just didn't know where. "Who are you?" Sara asked, looking at him confused.

The anguish in his eyes was evident. "Sara, it's me. Dad," Jonathan said a tremor in his voice.

"Dad?" Sara asked.

Jonathan's eyes misted over as he looked at the doctor. "Jonathan, memory loss is also common in head injuries. You know this better than anybody. You had amnesia when you first came here," the doctor said in a consoling voice.

"I know. I just thought that she'd only have a broken wrist. Having my daughter not know who I am is worse," Jonathan said, pushing stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

At that moment, Luke, Clark, Uncle Jessie, Daisy, and Martha came into the room. "Look at that. She's awake! How ya feeling, Rugrat?" Luke asked, kissing her forehead.

"I thought my name was Sara?" Sara asked, looking confused again.

"Mr. Duke, your niece has amnesia. Right now she does not know who any of you are. When she had the accident she must have hit her head," the doctor said, explaining everything.

"Is there anything we can do for her, Doctor?" Daisy asked her calm eyes full of worry.

"Surround her with familiar things. And jog her memory. Also what you hear about amnesiac's recovering from a blow to the head; don't do that. You could give her further amnesia or you could kill her by doing that," the doctor said in a warning tone.

The doctor left the room. Jonathan looked down at his daughter. She had fallen asleep and right now she looked like an angel.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Clark asked, after a few moments.

"What the doctor said, Son. We're going to take her back to Hazzard and try to jog her memory," Jonathan said.

"It takes two days to get back to Hazzard, Bo," Luke pointed out.

"Dad, I know how we can make it shorter," Clark suggested.

"No! I am not going to ask Lex Luthor for a favor!" Jonathan said forcefully. His tone of voice startled everyone.

"Jonathan, I don't see where we have a choice. It's Sara's memory or your pride," Martha said.

Jonathan looked back at his daughter. As much as he hated asking Lex Luthor for a favor he really didn't have a choice. "Very well. Go ask Lex, Clark," Jonathan said flatly. Jonathan just hoped that they could get Sara to remember.

Lex Luthor sat at his computer terminal, looking over the accounts for his plant. Lexcorp was doing really well. As much as Lex hated to admit it his father's lessons on business really paid off in the long run.

Lex's attention was interrupted as his friend, Clark Kent, entered the room forcefully. A distraught look was on his face. It was a look that disturbed Lex greatly. Not often did Clark look as upset as he did now. In fact the only time Clark had looked upset was when he was mad at Lex for not telling him the truth about Roger Nixon.

"Are you all right, Clark?" Lex asked, shutting the lid on his laptop, concern evident in his hazel eyes.

"It's Sara," Clark said simply.

"The girl you borrowed the guitar for? I heard about her accident on the news. Is she all right?" Lex asked.

"She has amnesia and a broken wrist. Dad says they have to take her back to Hazzard if they want to jog her memory," Clark said, sitting down.

"Clark, why is this particular girl so important to you?" Lex wanted to know.

"She's my sister, Lex. Dad married her mother four years before he married mine. Sara's mother died when she was born," Clark said, reluctantly telling the story of Sara's past.

"You did always want a brother or sister," Lex pointed out, happy for his friend.

"I know. But before the accident she was so mean to Dad. Dad had amnesia and forgot her. They haven't seen each other in 16 years and she acted as if she didn't love him," Clark protested, the anger that he felt towards Sara's attitude toward their father evident.

"Sara probably felt betrayed by your father. Did your father promise to come for her when he left her in Hazzard?" Lex asked, sitting in the chair across from Clark.

"Yes. What's that have to do with anything?" Clark asked.

"Unintentionally your father broke Sara's trust. And it's hard to gain back trust after it's broken," Lex said diplomatically.

"Dad also asked me if we could get a favor from you," Clark hedged.

"There's a first," Lex quipped.

"It takes two days to get to Hazzard and Dad wants to know if you could fly us all down there," Clark said.

"Of course. I'll even come with you to the hospital so we can tell your father," Lex offered, grabbing his car keys.

Jonathan sat next to his daughter, watching her sleep. He had been there since the news of her accident. He hadn't even been home to sleep since then and Martha and Daisy had joked that he was starting to sprout a beard.

At this point Jonathan didn't care if he grew a beard or not. His daughter was more important and he hoped that Lex would agree to flying them down to Hazzard. Even though Sara had disrespected him since she got to Smallville he hoped and prayed that her memory would come back soon so he could actually talk with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

**A/N: I always liked that episode of Full House where Michelle lost her memory. So I have decided to use some of the lines in it for this story regarding Sara's bout with amnesia.**

Sara sat on board a plane, watching as everyone else boarded. Her father sat next to her constantly asking questions. Martha, the woman her father was married to, sat across from them. Martha was told that she wasn't her mother, just her father's wife. That made Sara wonder what about her mom.

"You're my dad right?" Sara asked, as Jonathan Kent put up his bags in the overhead compartment.

Jonathan looked down at her and then looked at the old man with the white beard. "That's right, Sweetheart," Jonathan said, sitting down. The rest of the people gathered around in the seats.

"Then where's my mom?" Sara asked. Everyone got silent and looked at each other with pain-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, but your mother died when you were just a baby," Jonathan said, his eyes glistening with tears.

Sara felt tears come to her eyes as she bit her lower lip. "So even if I do get better I won't remember her?" Sara asked, the tears spilling over.

"We'll tell you anything you want to know," the man with the white beard said.

"Was she pretty?" Sara asked.

"Very. Me and your mother grew up together and I loved her very much," Jonathan said, wrapping his broad arms around Sara's shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"I know you want me to remember, but I can't," Sara said, her voice muffled against Jonathan's shoulder.

"We aren't going to push you, Sweetheart. We love you. Even if you never get your memory back," Jonathan said, gently pushing Sara's hair out of her face.

"Thanks. I feel kind of tired. Can I go to sleep?" Sara asked drowsily.

"Of course. Just lay back and relax," Jonathan said, putting a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Sara was asleep in a matter of minutes. 

Jonathan looked over at Martha, thumbing tears from her eyes. "Martha?" Jonathan asked, concerned.

"Jonathan, are you still in love with Amanda?" Martha asked, looking up at her husband.

"Of course. I'll always love Amanda," Jonathan said.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous of the love you had for Sara's mother," Martha sniffed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I loved Amanda, but I was a boy then. I was Sara's age and I didn't know anything about love. All I knew was that she was a pretty girl and she was in love with me," Jonathan said.

"Amanda was crazy about you, Bo," Luke said, confused by his cousin's confession.

"I know, but I think now we were too young. We thought we were in love. I just hope Sara doesn't repeat my mistake and marry someone as soon as she gets out of school," Jonathan said, pulling the bracelet that Amanda had worn out of his jacket pocket.

"What are you going to do with the bracelet, Dad?" Clark wanted to know.

"I'm going to give it to Sara. Since I gave it to her mother, it's only fair that she wear it now. Amanda wouldn't have objected," Jonathan said, slipping the bracelet on his daughter's wrist.

The rest of the trip was taken in silence. Sara slept through half of it. When they got off the plane they were in Hazzard.

Sara walked around the small bedroom that was supposed to be hers. A blue comforter was on the bed and the walls were painted lavender. She was told that she loved these colors, but Sara couldn't remember ever living here.

She sat on the bed, fingering the blue bracelet on her wrist. Her father had said that it was her mother's and her mother would have wanted her to have it. The man who said he was her Uncle Luke had said that before her accident that she had never taken it off. She found herself wondering why she had it off before her father had given it to her.

She also wondered why her dad had lived in Smallville if she lived here in Hazzard. Sara's thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Come in," Sara said flatly.

Jonathan poked his head inside the door. "It's time for supper, Sweetheart," Jonathan said. But Sara's mind wasn't on food.

"Dad, why do I live here when you live in Kansas?" Sara asked. A pained look entered her father's eyes and she could tell he didn't really want to tell her. 

"When you were three I felt as if you and I needed a better life. I left Hazzard, but I promised to come back for you. I didn't because I was in an accident like you and lost my memory," Jonathan said, sitting down in the chair across from her bed.

"When did you get it back?" Sara asked, a confused look in her eyes.

"A week ago. When I saw you in Smallville everything came back. Which brings me to my topic of conversation," Jonathan said, changing the subject slightly.

"Which is?" Sara asked, not liking the look on her father's face.

"Sara, before your accident you were mad at me. You blamed me and left in anger," Jonathan said reluctantly.

"Why was I mad at you?" Sara asked, still confused.

"You were angry because I forgot you all these years. Sara, I am sorry. If I had to do it over again I would have taken you with me," Jonathan said, reaching out and pushing back a stray lock of her blonde hair.

"It's okay. I am sorry that I was mad at you. Do you feel better now?" Sara wanted to know.

"I'd feel better if you knew what I was talking about, Sara," Jonathan said, hugging her tight.

"I'd feel better if I knew what anyone was talking about," Sara said, her voice muffled in Jonathan's shoulder.

Jonathan held her in his arms for a few moments, stroking her hair and back, his tears rolling down his cheek and into her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Sara sat at the table, eating what her father's uncle Jessie called her favorite meal; fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas. The mashed potatoes were covered in gravy. It was hard to enjoy it though. All these people were talking about stuff that she felt she should know, but couldn't remember.

Then she heard someone talking to her. It was her brother; Clark. "Do you remember anything yet, Sara?" Clark asked, taking a bite of potatoes. Clark didn't have peas on his plate. He must not have liked them.

"No. I wish I could," Sara said glumly, making ridges in her mashed potatoes with her fork.

"Sara, don't play with your potatoes. Eat them," Luke said, apparently out of reflex.

"You need a new argument, Uncle Luke," Sara said, without thinking about what she was saying.

Everyone turned silent as they looked at her. "Sara?" Jonathan asked, taking her hand in his large callused hand.

"I don't know why I said that. Do I argue with you at meals often?" Sara asked, looking confused.

"Only when you play with your mashed potatoes," Uncle Jessie said.

"I must play with them a lot," Sara said, eating her mashed potatoes.

"Do you not like mashed potatoes?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Playing with my food and you yelling at me to eat them just seemed natural," Sara said, looking at Uncle Luke.

I know this is hard on you. We know how you feel," the man that was called her Uncle Enos said in a way to make her feel better. But it didn't.

"No you don't! I don't know who I am! All of you know who you are!" Sara lashed out bitterly, standing to her feet and turning her back on them all so they couldn't see her cry.

She felt gentle hands on her shoulders that pulled her into a tight hug. She looked up to see her father's concerned face. "I'm just so scared, Sara whispered where her father could hear her.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know. But you're not alone. You have us and, most importantly, you have God," Jonathan whispered softly, his own voice revealing that he wanted to cry.

There was a knock at the door. Sara looked up to see two policemen come bumbling in. In her opinion if these were policemen Hazzard's law must be a huge joke.

"Well now, Sara Duke, you broke your probation!" the tall one said, laughing as if he had a chicken bone stuck in his throat.

"Probation? And do I know you? You sound as if you have a chicken bone in your throat when you laugh," Sara said.

"Chicken bone? Jessie, what's wrong with her? She acts as if she's never seen me before in her life," the man asked perplexed.

"She hasn't, Rosco. Sara has amnesia. She doesn't know who any of us are," Jonathan filled in. Rosco turned to look at Jonathan.

"Bo Duke?" Rosco asked, looking at Jonathan's face closely.

"You haven't changed much, Rosco," Jonathan said good-naturedly.

"What are you doing back here in Hazzard, Bo?" Rosco asked, suspiciously.

"Helping my daughter get her memory back. I don't want to go back to my farm in Kansas without her knowing who her father is," Jonathan said, a firm look on his face. By the look on his face he looked like he meant that. And it was comforting that he would be there for her. Sara prayed that when she got her memory back she would remember her father's determination at this moment.

Sara sat reading a book while everyone talked. Her uncle said it was one of her favorites, but Sara couldn't remember liking "The Hobbit" that much. Then again she didn't remember much of anything. Uncle Jessie sat down next to her with a large book in his wrinkled hands.

"Sara, do you want to look at the family photo album?" Uncle Jessie asked, stopping all conversation in the room.

"I guess so," Sara said reluctantly, not sure that it would do any good.

Jonathan sat on the other side of her as Jessie opened the book. "Here we are. The day of the Hazzard Motocross. You won a gold medal," Jessie said, pointing at one.

Sara looked at it, crossing her eyes in examination. "I don't remember," Sara said honestly.

Here's one with your best friend Stacey Davenport. It was taken on your fifteenth birthday and she slept over," Luke said, turning the page.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Sara said, feeling angry as she looked at each picture. Each one a memory she should have had.

'Stacey Davenport? Is she any relation to you, Cooter?" Jonathan asked, looking at Cooter.

"Yeah. She's my grandbaby. Nancy Lou moved to Hazzard after you left and Stacey and Sara have been friends since," Cooter said.

"Can we put the album away? I don't want to see any more!" Sara exclaimed angrily, shutting the album forcefully.

"Sara, we understand how you feel," Luke said, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Sara pulled away, ignoring the hurt look on Luke's face. "No you don't. All of you know who you are. I'm just walking around with an empty head," Sara said, her voice raw with pain.

"Sara," Luke started.

"I'm going outside for awhile," Sara said glumly, opening the door and going out before anyone could stop her.

Jonathan looked at his daughter painfully. Martha wrapped her arm around his broad shoulder, not saying anything.

"That went well," Luke said to no one in particular.

"I just didn't think she'd get so mad," Uncle Jessie lamented, laying the photo album on the coffee table.

"She wants to remember so badly. I think it frustrates her that she's not doing it as fast as she would like to," Martha offered.

"She definitely has that from you, Bo," Luke teased.

"What? My impatience or frustration?" Jonathan asked, slightly amused.

"Both. Even if she can't remember she still is your daughter, Bo," Luke said. That was not a very good consolation, but Luke was right. If their roles were reversed Jonathan would be feeling just as frustrated as Sara was probably feeling just now.


End file.
